The Legend of the Maelstrom: The Lady of Time and Space
by Ex-Durandal 24
Summary: After discovering another world, Naruto, fooling his old student who wronged him in the past, Eru Illuvatar by agreeing on all of his conditions ages ago has begun plans to merge worlds together, but he failed miserably. Years later, he met a young woman, named the Lady of Time and Space, and this is their story. A very far future sequel of the Eternal Sage of Arda
1. Prologue: A Look back in the Past

A Naruto and the Witcher Crossover

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by** **Masashi** **Kishimoto** **and The Witcher Game Series is owned by CD** **Projekt** **RED and to Mr** **Andrzej** **Sapkowski for creating the world of** **Wiedźmin**

 **A/N: I'm truly sorry for not updating anything for a long time, I was and still busy doing the last stage of all my school works, I'm graduating in November 18 and the exams are in the last week of October through the first week of November, so there is so much pressure because of too much work. Maths and Physics is quite easy, because we only have exams for those two, English as well and Geography. Nevertheless Graphics and Art is the one that really takes most of my time these days, the projects that we have to do in those subjects has to be in detail, luckily for my Art, we can choose what type of media we do, so I don't have to paint in a large canvas again. So I chose** **Photoshop** **, but I have to do tons of pictures that relates to "Beauty", luckily, I have a very beautiful elder sister who is more than happy to give me all her photos to be used in my project which I have to present in October 28. So, the real problem is Graphics, because we have no idea of what we have to design in 3D so yeah, and there is also the Certificate I & II that I have to finish before November 4, so, you see how tight my schedule is, but I had the chance to have a week off and decided I'm rewriting my Naruto/Witcher crossover because I didn't like the way I'm going with it, but don't worry about my other stories, they're as fine as they are.**

 **A/N: No bashing of my story, As I have said, if you don't like how the story will go or how some of the characters will be OOC, leave with no comments.**

 **NOT EDITED, THERE MAY BE SOME MISTAKES SOMEWHERE JUST TO LET YOU KNOW.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Horror?**

 **Warnings: Strong Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content,**

 **Tags: Ancient/Immortal/Serious Naruto/Minor Crossover (A bit of Lord of the Rings and mentions of my other** **fanfics** **)/Limes/Lemon/Multiple pairings**

 **Universe:** **Animeverse** **/** **Gameverse**

 **Series: The Legend of the Maelstrom**

 **"** **Jutsus** **/Spells** / **Time change** / **Place change.** **"**

 **"Otherworldly Beings/Monsters Talking."**

 _ **"Otherworldly Beings/Monsters Speaking."**_

 _'Flashback'_

"Normal Speaking."

 _"Normal Thinking/Telepathy speaking."_

 _"Immortality… I wonder why_ _Orochimaru_ _wanted it so much, it is nothing but a curse, to me. I've seen many things, I've done many things, I've bent the world to my will, but, is it enough? Prophecies were given by different people, I wanted no part in it, I'll leave it to the people of today. It is time to restore Peace and Order, for I'm the Sage of the Six Paths, the protector of balance in this world."_

 _-Naruto Uzumaki_

 **Prologue: A Look Back into the Past**

 **Story Start.**

 _In the beginning… there was, war. Chaos ensued in the lands,_ _Obito_ _Uchiha_ _declared war on the Great Five Countries. The Fourth Great_ _Shinobi_ _War started, families were devastated, children orphaned, villages lost, it was a pandemonium._

 _Lives were lost…_

 _Wasted by this worthless war…_

 _I'm here right now, facing the mother of the Sage of the Six Paths. She is here to take back all the Chakra from the people._ _Sasuke_ _died, turned to ash because of my fault, I'm a fool. They're right, I'm an idiot, damn it._

 _To defeat_ _Kaguya_ _Ōtsutsuki, I need_ _Sasuke_ _to seal her, but, he wasn't here… I absorbed his powers, but I wasn't trained to use it yet. It is impossible to defeat her right now, unless, I use that_ _jutsu_ _, however, I won't be able to achieve my dreams. It was a last resort, but, I have no choice._

 _This was the ultimate sealing_ _jutsu_ _, which cannot be undone, unlike the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. I devised it a few months ago, I don't know if this would work, I wish it would, for I have no other choice but to do it._

 _The payment for using the technique is… an undetermined amount of time sleeping, which is worst than death because, if you die, you go straight to wherever you go, if you sleep, you'll be waiting for death, which is a sad moment since you'll be there, waiting, staring at the void, but nothing happens. It can break you._

 _I called it the_ _ **Uzumaki Forbidden Sealing Technique: Essence of Time**_ _for an unknown reason, it just came to my mind and I decided, why not use it? It does give a nice ring into it._

 _Kaguya_ _Ōtsutsuki, she's a Goddess, a perfect being, so beautiful, nothing I have seen before. I can understand her pain, it is an unbearable pain to endure alone, I wish I can talk to her peacefully, no fights, no anything, just me and her, talking under a tree, on a cloudy morning, understanding each other._

 _I wish I met her a long time ago, if so, the world would have been different._

 _However, it's never too late I suppose… anything can happen in the future._

 _Then, one day, more than centuries later, my most beloved student forced me to bow on him as the new god of his newly created world, the nerve… I refused and gave him a lesson of the ages. Some thousand years later, he begged me for help, I accepted, with several conditions, in which he gladly agreed. The fool, his request was to save Arda from certain destruction by his own son, the firstborn, the one who would be known as the Dark Lord Morgoth. Wars between Good and Evil occurred, destroying lives, just like what war would produce._

 _Its histories were never lost, all is recorded in different books that is secured into a vast library, hidden in an also hidden kingdom. Years has passed and Morgoth's lieutenant, Sauron, became the Second Dark Lord. He was a disappointment for a Dark Lord but alas, Morgoth was an_ _Ainur_ _, the most powerful one, so yeah, Sauron is nothing but a shadow of Morgoth. However, Sauron is not hell-bent on destroying all things, Sauron only wanted to rule over them all but Morgoth would say otherwise and here I came again to foil it, and succeeded but not without making a lot of close friends and allies._

 _Wars were waged again, but not on the scale of the battles against Morgoth. Though we lost a lot of good men and women, Kings and Queens were killed, plotted from within, such as the nature of Men, but the Elves remained as what they were since their ancestors awoke in_ _Cuiviénen_ _and to their migration which I will not be talking about. Unknown to them, I have gathered hundreds of thousands of Elves, Men and Dwarves for my own purposes. This was before and after Sauron's downfall, but I still have many things to do._

 _Some hundred years later I went to explore a new world similar to this, and merging them together won't be so bad, considering that_ _Eru_ _Illuvatar_ _accepted all my conditions and I will use them for my own purposes. But I messed up, badly, unholy forces from Arda came in this new world, they evolved into different new species through the ages and some time later, there is this young woman who is called the Lady of Time and Space, and is the Child from_ _Iltlinne_ _'s Prophecy… oh, the memories of those days that are gone. Only time will tell and no time travel will help anyone; time must flow peacefully. World to another world travels is fine, but time travel, oh dear, we do not want to risk the wrath of the God of Balance. Though, I do believe they have already met, if you ask who, then it would be Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon… daughter of_ _Pavetta_ _Fiona Elen and_ _Emhyr_ _var_ _Emreis_ _,_ _Deithwen_ _Addan_ _yn_ _Carn_ _aep_ _Morvudd_ _… and my dearest friend._

 _Some time later, I and some of my friends joined King Foltest of Temeria's Council. However even I, failed to save the King's life, as if fate would have it, he sent me to gather his wealth and hide it away, mere hours from his death, I have no notion of why he asked that to me at the time, but I did do it, and when I returned, my friend, Geralt of Rivia has been imprisoned, they say he killed Foltest, but I knew better, the man is my friend, I raised him when he was a child, taught him everything he knows alongside Vesemir, trained him in swordplay, so there is no way that it is possible. Thus, his quest to find the truth began._

 _After that, many things happened, but I do not feel the need to disclose all of it, let's just say, it was a shit show, things happened and it led to Nilfgaard waging the Third Nilfgaard-_ _Nordling_ _War which has been carried out by Nilfgaard without much resistance from the Northern Realms, and that is because Demavend and Foltest are dead, at the hand of_ _Letho_ _, a witcher from the School of the Viper, and under the service of Nilfgaard. Temeria became a very dangerous place, Vizima became the headquarters of the assaulting force and only_ _Redania_ _stood against them as_ _Kovir_ _pledged neutrality and Kaedwen being conquered by Redania._

 _Though, there are much more important things than this war. The Wild Hunt has been chasing dear Ciri across many worlds, hell-bent on capturing her because of her blood, Elder Blood, from the line of Lara Dorren. Her blood contains power unimaginable to feeble minds, but I know her well, more than she knows herself, but it is not me who is watching her movements, the God of Balance does, and he sends me messages about Ciri from time to time._

 _Now, Geralt has fully recovered his memories and, we're tracking Yennefer of_ _Vengerberg_ _, his lover of yore. We travelled from many places across the old Temeria, just to hunt down Yennefer, and I, Naruto Uzumaki, Geralt of Rivia and Vesemir of Kaer Morhen, us three, in the war-torn lands of the North just to find one person, but I do believe that there are things that will be coming in these next few months, from the witch hunts to the third war and the Wild Hunt, change is coming._

 _And_ _this is my story…_

 **= Somewhere in Temeria**=

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah…"

"About what?"

"It'll take forever to explain."

"Oh please, I know you Geralt, besides, dawn is quite far away. Time is with us, right Vesemir?"

"Yeah."

"Alright Naruto, you win. Where to begin? It started like this: I was in the guest room at Kaer Morhen, relaxing in the tub and next to me is…" Geralt began to explain, but he paused.

"Yennefer?" Naruto guessed.

"Funny, isn't it? She has never been there before. It felt so real." Geralt continued while Vesemir raised an eyebrow.

"She's nagging you about something?" Vesemir joked.

"Mhm."

"True to life indeed. Don't worry, we'll find her." Vesemir assured while Naruto nodded and sat by the fire as he was standing earlier.

"Ciri was also there, we, all of us training in the courtyard." Geralt continued but worry can be traced on his voice.

"Ah, those were the days, the little she-devil. Let me guess, it didn't end well?"

"The Wild Hunt appeared." Naruto glanced at Geralt as after he said that.

"It was just a dream." Vesemir said but Geralt knew better than him if Ciri appears on his dream, and Naruto's as well.

"It may be so, but something boggles me, I felt a surge of power in the direction of Ard Skellig. I'm still waiting for a message from my associates about that, somehow, it relates to Ciri, because we all know Ciri is wanted by the Wild Hunt." Naruto said which made the two witchers worry.

"She's probably what, 22 or 23 years old? She can take care of herself, we taught her everything that she knows and she could have learned more things along the way, we don't know, but enough of that, show me the letter from Yennefer, just to make sure we didn't miss anything." Geralt did just that, he handed the parchment to Naruto began to read it in detail. After a few minutes, he finished reading it.

"Lilac and Gooseberries, hmm, must be." Naruto muttered.

"You were meant to read it, not sniff at it." Geralt said dryly to Naruto who glanced at him.

"I did read it, though, I'm not gonna bother asking about the phrase 'I still have the unicorn'. I don't want to hear anything about your escapades with Yen." Naruto rebutted.

"Unicorn?" Vesemir curiously asked.

"Stuffed unicorn, we used it as a bed once." Geralt answered.

"You young folk and the things you get up to, these days." Vesemir sighed while Naruto chuckled while shaking his head.

"Well, back to the topic, she did say meet her in Willoughby, near Vizima, that's a few days away from here, besides the trail looks fresh, two or three days at most and, by the looks of it, she headed to the main road to - hear that?" Naruto stood, as their horses got spooked a bit.

"Ghouls." Geralt drew his silver sword, as well as Vesemir. Naruto unsheathed his sword, Ringil and the runes across its blade is shining with a quiet humming sound. Soon, a dozen necrophages appeared and begun to attack them, but with old age comes not only wisdom, but strength as well. Geralt and Vesemir attacked half of them while Naruto was left with the other half, though, he quickly destroyed them, as shouts of agony were heard. Ringil burned them with every slash and cut, Naruto's sword is not silver nor steel, it came from another world and was forged for a friend that has been dead for a very long time. He then cleaned it with a cloth and sheathed back on his left waist.

Soon, after dealing with the necrophages, the witchers and Naruto packed their travelling gear. Geralt is wearing a leather jacket combined with chainmail, Vesemir is wearing an old version of Wolven School armor set while Naruto is wearing his ranger armor, it was commissioned to him by the Silvan Elves and it has the forest motif. Mantle of scales with leaf shapes over his shoulders and over the tunic with golden embroidery that forms graceful elven patterns. Above the forest green tunic is his custom breastplate that shares the motif of his mantle, it is made from Mithril therefore, it is very light, like a feather but strong as dragon scales. It protects his upper body and back, his trousers share the motif of the tunic, his leather bracers and, his leather boots. All in all, what he is wearing is out of this world. Literally.

Naruto then placed his quiver that has the same design as his armor, but it is in color brown, though, the golden patterns are still there, on his back, it is also belted on his shoulders and torso so it won't move when travelling or fighting. In his quiver, there are two white knives that are kept in a pearl-colored scabbards, the handles are in shape of a living shoot, or a baby plant and their blades were made from the finest steel and engraved with patterns of vine and runes. They are also honed on the downward side; they were fashioned to be used easily, for quick slashing and stabbing motions. Then finally, his longbow, is a sight to behold, it was made from Ancient Mallorn and it has a dark brown color and golden patterns and it is also strung with Elf-hair. This bow is capable of firing at very long distances and is very powerful, runes can be also seen around the wood, the arrows has a leaf shape end so it could pierce deeper and can kill faster.

After packing up, the two witchers covered themselves with their travelling hooded cloaks, the same for Naruto, but his cloak has also the same motif as his tunic. Naruto then slung his bow across his back and mounted his horse, Rochallor. The white steed is wearing an armor that shares the design of Naruto's armor, light but very protective, his travelling bags are secured at the back of the horse, and extra weaponry is also available.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked the two witchers who nodded, they are also mounting their respective horses.

"We shall." And there they go, towards their destination, to find the sorceress, but in Naruto's mind, Ciri as well.

 **A/N: And here is the rewrite of my original Naruto/Witcher crossover, hope you like it, a** **nd** **my apologies again for the mistakes that I missed in this chapter.**

 **= Pairings**=

 **Kaguya** **Ōtsutsuki** 大筒木カグヤ

 **Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon?** **(Your thoughts please)**

 **Triss** **Merigold** **?**

 **A/N: Anyone else that deserves to be here? Give your thoughts in the reviews and PM, no flames needed, I tend to ignore them but they're rather annoying, and please, NO GUEST reviews, I have blocked guest reviews in my settings so please, use your** **FanFiction** **account and if you don't have one, create one, it is very easy.**

 **Naruto's Ranger armor is basically Legolas' concept armor from the Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug.**


	2. Chapter 1: Lilac and Gooseberries

Wednesday, 4 January 2017

6:25 PM

A Naruto and the Witcher Crossover

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and The Witcher Game Series is owned by CD Projekt RED and the Books belongs Mr. Andrzej Sapkowski.**

 **NOT EDITED, THERE MAY BE SOME MISTAKES SOMEWHERE. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Horror?**

 **Warnings: Strong Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content,**

 **Tags: Ancient/Immortal/Serious Naruto/Minor Crossover (A bit of Lord of the Rings and mentions of my other fanfics)/Limes/Lemon/Multiple pairings**

 **Universe: Animeverse/Gameverse**

 **Series: The Legend of the Maelstrom**

 **"Jutsus/Spells** / **Time change** / **Place change** **"**

 **"Otherworldly Beings/Monsters Talking"**

 _ **"Otherworldly Beings/Monsters Speaking"**_

 _'Flashback'_

"Normal Speaking"

 _"Normal Thinking/Telepathy speaking"_

 _"You flee my dream come the morning, your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet, to dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy of violet eyes, glistening as you weep. The wolf I will follow into the storm, to find your heart, its passion displaced, by ire ever growing hardening into stone, amidst the cold to hold you in a heated embrace…"_

 _\- The Wolven Storm_

 **Act 1: Old Temeria**

 **Chapter 1: Lilac and Gooseberries**

 **Story Start.**

"This war has really decimated Temeria… I wonder…" Naruto muttered as they went pass by a ruined village, recently burned to the ground. Scorched bodies of the dead, soldiers and innocents alike, one of the many effects of a war, and he hated it, but he has no choice but to let it pass and continue as it is not time yet to interfere with such matters.

"Wonder what?" Vesemir, the old witcher heard him mutter as they went on along the road towards White Orchard, a village one day ride away from Vizima.

"I'm wondering about the end-result of this war that Nilfgaard waged. Not all are very fond of this war, rumors of a coup have been floating around in Nilfgaard, but no one dares to make a move lest the war becomes unfavorable for the empire." Naruto replied in which Vesemir nodded and then glanced at him.

"Whoever wins this war, both sides will be severely damaged. You know that, besides, we are neutral in this conflict, unless you have any plans sometime in the future?" Naruto remained silent as they came upon a man, a merchant by his looks and a griffin eating his horse. Naruto knew that the man is more important than the beast so he jumped off his steed and used an underpowered Almighty Push to drive out the griffin, but the griffin got the horse before flying away.

"Gods, that was close! I was sure I'd end up like my mare." The man sighed while the three travelers look at him.

"Provided you got lucky," Vesemir stated.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked the man who was trying to catch his breath and nodded.

"Y-Yes sir, I'm fine, thanks for your help. You'd like a reward I suppose?" The merchant thanked and asked Naruto who shook his head.

"You don't owe us anything. You were in need, I just helped you." Naruto replied to the man who looked at him.

"And they call witchers heartless. Say won't lift a finger without pay." Naruto chuckled.

"I'm not a witcher, those two with me are, but some folks are right, there are witchers who you may call heartless, but they are rare these days, these two with me aren't heartless, they help people in need." The man nodded and went on to repair his cart as Naruto faced the two witchers.

"Back to the trail?" Geralt asked his mentor who sighed.

"Like I said - leads to the main road and ends there. Muddled." Vesemir replied.

"You seek someone?" The merchant asked, facing the three.

"Yes, a woman, medium height, long, black hair. Seen anyone like that?" Geralt asked but the merchant shook his head.

"No… but, there is an inn here in White Orchard. Sole one around. Gets its share of travelers, perhaps you'll learn something there. Besides, the innkeeper's my cousin. Tell her Bram sent you, she'll treat you like family." The merchant named Bram said while Geralt looked at Vesemir.

"Not a bad idea." And the older witcher agreed.

"Sure… could use a good rye. Nice and cool, you know, straight from the cellar." Vesemir replied as Naruto chuckled.

"Alright, alright, let's go. Ah, and Bram, take care of yourself, here." Naruto took a pouch of Crowns from somewhere inside his cloak and threw it to the merchant and mounted his horse as the two witchers waited for him. The three then set off towards the inn in White Orchard where they intend to find information about Yennefer.

= **Sometime later: The Inn at White Orchard** =

The sun is about to set when the three arrived at the inn, they dismounted their horses and left them at the stables, some folk looked at them wary eyes while others ignore them and went on their way. The hooded Naruto opened the door and all the people inside looked at them as the two witchers followed him towards the innkeeper. As soon as Naruto passed one of the folks drinking, the man sneered at them.

"I'll not drink with weevil-arsed freaks." Naruto paused to glanced at the man who stared at him, he then removed his hood and suddenly, he spoke.

"Do I look like a witcher to you? Next time, before you speak, use your head first." Naruto stated as the man angrily stared at him and was about to stand up, but he was frozen in his place, in fact, everyone froze, as if the time stopped, because it did.

"Gaunter O'Dimm… do you really want to die?" Naruto said to the one man on a table, he's a bald man, with a dark look in his eyes.

"Lord Naruto, a pleasure to see you. What are you doing here? May I ask?" The man asked as Naruto glanced back at him.

"Nothing that concerns you, really. And do not meddle with time fool, do not make _him_ come here and finish you off, though I can do that myself, I've done it before." Whoever that 'him' is, he made Gaunter shift from his sit and Naruto went on to unpause time with a flick of his fingers. With that, the drunk man stood up and found himself staring into Naruto's eyes, those piercing blue eyes made the man tremble and sat back down. Naruto shook his head and went towards the innkeeper.

"Sorry 'bout that." The innkeeper said to Naruto who shook his head.

"We've gotten used to it, don't worry. Besides, there are many things important than arguing about nonsense." Naruto replied.

"How may I help you? Folk here has been on the edge here, with the war about and a griffin prowling."

"Already had the pleasure, we also ran into your kinsman, Bram," Naruto replied to the innkeeper.

"Bram? Is he alright?" The innkeeper asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he's alive and well, cannot say the same on his mare, though. Luckily, we met him before the griffin attacked him, though, the beast escaped." Naruto replied to the woman whose worries were immediately dampened.

"Thank you, masters, food, and drink on the house. Just tell me what you need, and I will have it prepared." The innkeeper said happily while the three travelers nodded in thanks and went on an empty table to sit down for a bit and rest.

"Do you have any roast chicken and water?" Naruto asked the innkeeper who nodded and brought it to their table.

"Can we have what he ordered as well?" Vesemir asked, and the woman nodded and brought the same order to their table and then went on her way.

"You know, after we eat, we should separate to cover more ground here in White Orchard, besides, the area is small, so we can do things faster," Naruto suggested while the two witchers nodded in agreement.

"And where do you propose to start?" Vesemir asked the blond who smiled.

"Where else? Here, in the village, starting here at the inn. Besides, Geralt can do some contracts in the area to get some crowns for our journey while also gathering intelligence about Yen. While what I'm going to do is to investigate that griffin, kill it if I have the chance. Alright?" Naruto asked?

"Sounds good to me," Geralt replied.

= **The following day: Outside the Inn** =

"So, any news?" Naruto asked as he leaned back at the wooden wall, near a window.

"Yeah, I have some about Yen. She was spotted at the Nilfgaardian Garrison north of here, had a conversation with the captain and rode off to who knows where." Geralt replied who shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you do a contract, or help someone? You did take your time." Vesemir asked his student who nodded.

"Yeah, did a contract on a Noonwraith and helped the smithy here to find out who burned his workshop, also, I went on to help a man to find his brother, funny, when we found his brother, a Temerian soldier, was having a friendly chat with a Nilfgaardian soldier, both survivors from the battle near our camp. Then, I went northeast to look back at the area surrounding our first stop here, in case we missed something." Geralt replied to his master who nodded.

"The only thing we really need to know is where Yennefer is, but the captain said…"

"We have to kill the griffin?" A nod "I knew it, don't worry, I tracked down its lair, it is abandoned, and another griffin lies dead at the hill, a female royal griffin, got killed via stealth by soldiers and burned its lair. Probably why our griffin is very pissed off." Naruto said as the two nodded.

"Got a good location to bait it," Vesemir said.

"What we only need is to find a bait, Buckthorn will do," Geralt replied.

"Yeah, go swim under the river, get a handful, and smell like trash. Don't worry, it won't be like when we were at Tretogor when you hunted that zeugl in the trash heap." Geralt glared at Naruto while Vesemir snickered.

"Will you stop bringing that up?"

"Fine, besides, you got me here to remove it, with magic. Go, we'll wait for you." Naruto motioned Geralt to go away and get the Buckthorn.

"Ah, and be careful with drowners." With that, Geralt went on his way towards the river to gather some of the bait needed while Vesemir went on to get the materials for the bait that will be _enhanced_ by the Buckthorn.

" (sigh) This is gonna be very easy…" Naruto muttered as he then went on to prepare for the battle ahead, checking his armor, stretching his muscles, stretching his longbow, and brandishing his sword.

"You sound very confident," Vesemir said.

"Two witchers and a deity. Yes, this is going to be very easy and you know it." Naruto smirked at the old witcher who shook his head.

"Still can't believe those things that you've told us."

"You know, if you could just ask me, I'd rebuild Kaer Morhen myself in a short amount of time." The blond said as he sheathed his sword as they await the White Wolf.

= **Several minutes later** =

A soaked Geralt came to them on horseback, with the strong smell of Buckthorn lingering in the air. Naruto snickered at the witcher who ignored him.

"That is some powerful scent right there wolf, that's ought to do it," Vesemir said as Geralt gave the Buckthorn to the old witcher to finish up the bait. Naruto's hands then began to glow with dim blue light and he casted a spell over Geralt to remove the stench and make him feel refreshed.

"Thanks."

"Shall we?"

"Yeah, let's do it. Follow me to the field." Vesemir said as then ran off towards the location he chose to place the bait on with Naruto and Geralt following him as they ran over the wooden bridge, then left to the field by the river where they will bait the griffin and kill it.

When they arrive at the place, Vesemir began to set the bait while Naruto sat underneath the trees, meditating as they prepare for the easy fight. Geralt went on to crouch near Naruto as they wait for Vesemir to finish while also readying for the fight.

"There, all done. Now, we just have to wait." The old witcher said as he also went to hide under the trees while Naruto began to flex his bow and drew and arrow to shoot the royal griffin as soon as it goes to the bait so that they can disable its flight capabilities faster that the small crossbow that the two witcher wields. Soon, they heard a screeching noise, it was the griffin, the scent of Buckthorn lured it to the field where there is a good air, being in an open field near a stream where the scent can easily scatter across the area.

"Ready?"

"Always Naruto, always," Vesemir said as the old witcher drew his crossbow, same for Geralt while Naruto aimed for one of the essential parts of the griffin wings so that he can render the griffin disabled to the ground and unable to fly. After a few moments, the griffin went to land by the bait and that is when Naruto fired his bow at his target and successfully disabling the left wing of the griffin. This made the griffin thrash around in pain and this gave Naruto the chance to disable the other wing of the griffin while the two witchers fired with their own crossbows and then charging towards the royal griffin who then began to have a skirmish with the veteran witchers.

This is while Naruto is brandishing one of his swords, Ringil, that is currently glowing with blue light that means there is a monster nearby. A very long time ago, it was because there are Orcs nearby, but those beings do not exist in this world, therefore, he modified the purpose of the glowing light to monsters. Meaning, he basically attuned the Eldar-made swords to the monsters of this world while still also reacts with the orcs of Arda, the world that is very far away.

Back to the story, Naruto watched as the two witchers battled the disabled griffin, he saw Geralt dodged the horizontal swipe of the griffin while Vesemir took this chance to try to cut off the wings of the griffin, and he was nearly successful but was thrown a few feet away as the griffin pushed him with its body. Naruto then jumped into action as he slashed open the sides of the griffin with his blade that seemed to have become sharper with the blue light that surrounds the blade, this action made the griffin screech in pain and anger, Geralt then took this chance to stab the griffin on the left side while Naruto gutted it at the right side.

After the short fight, Naruto cleaned his blade with a bit of magic and sheathed it, the other two did the same, with the sole exception of using magic. The two witchers cleaned their swords with cloth, after that, they looked at Naruto who is currently staring at the horizon, where the sky is beginning to change color, meaning, dusk is not that far.

"Hey, I'll cut off the head of this lovely griffin Geralt, and use it as a trophy, you know, as proof that the monster has been dealt with." The white haired witcher merely nodded as the two witchers watched Naruto create a blade of wind and sliced the neck of the griffin, separating the head from its body, Geralt knew that he must do what he needs to do and took the head of the griffin and he poured down some sort of liquid to preserve the head. Naruto then burned the mutilated body of the royal griffin and began to walk back to the inn where their horses are and so that they can prepare to leave. Geralt used his hand-held hook to carry the head of the griffin and followed Naruto with Vesemir trailing them shortly behind.

 _Sometime later… dusk…_

Vesemir and Naruto sat inside the inn waiting for Geralt to return from the garrison where he was promised information about Yennefer in exchange for the death of the griffin prowling through White Orchard. Naruto knew that news about the death of the griffin at their hands will be scattered immediately across the land, which usually brings quite a few attentions from people, whether they like it or not.

A royal griffin, prowling a war-torn region of Temeria, you'd not see that happening from the days of Foltest, the late king would immediately send for the best hunters to destroy it, meaning, a witcher, some royal huntsmen, and him. A former member of the Temerian Royal Council, and the closest friend of Foltest for years.

Anyway, Naruto then heard a horse stopped outside the inn, he knew it was Geralt, and he nudged the elder witcher to wake up, and that he did. When Geralt entered the inn, he immediately went towards Naruto and Vesemir who are currently looking at him expectantly.

"Well? Any news from our raven-haired friend?" Vesemir asked his protégé who nodded.

"Turns out she's at Vizima, at the behest of the emperor."

"You're saying that she's a day's ride from here?" Naruto deadpanned at Geralt.

"Yep." Before Geralt can continue, they heard a commotion happening, when the three looked at the area, they saw the innkeeper, Elsa, arguing with a drunk local woman, they overheard that it was because Elsa removed the Temerian shield from the counter. Shortly after, the drunk woman began to insult the innkeeper and grabbed her head to smash it at the counter, with this, they've already gotten themselves an audience inside the inn, Geralt was about to stand up, being a good guy, but Naruto's hand stopped him from going.

"Leave this to me, there will be no bloodshed in this cozy establishment, whatever happens, don't interfere," Naruto said as he left his weapons at their table and began walking towards the commotion. Some of the men drinking looked at him suspiciously while slowly going for their weapons, Naruto ignored this in favor of the two women bickering over nonsense.

"Enough of this, you're drunk and you're hurting her," Naruto commanded as he held the hands of the drunk woman away from the innkeeper.

"Why do you care!? Did this Nilfgaard whore offered her cunt to you!?" Yep, she's totally drunk and all manner of the civilized act is gone. Naruto knew that this woman probably went through pain, with war and all, and he could understand it, but this is getting a bit out of hand, so he knocked her out with a chop to the back of her neck. He then placed her on the chair while the men drinking stood and ran towards him with weapons ready to kill him. Unfortunately for them, they don't know who they just tried to attack, and they were frozen in place, and no, the time did not stop, it was Naruto having his right arm outstretched to the men.

"Are you alright innkeeper?" Naruto asked the injured woman, she meekly nodded her head.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, it's fine, thanks, I can heal this flesh wound."

"May I teach these idiots a lesson?" She nodded again.

"Just don't kill them, we've lost many men already."

"I won't, I'll just teach them how to act like civilized men, and don't worry, I do it outside. Geralt, Vesemir, stay here." The two witchers merely nodded in silence as Naruto then threw the men outside of the inn, via the door and the open windows.

"This won't take long." The blond said as he walked out of the door, the moon shining brightly in the sky whilst the men that he threw outside began to stand up, holding their weapons, from the inside, the two witchers watched in amusement while the innkeeper watched with worry.

"What? Are we just gonna stand here, or are we gonna fight?" That was the queue, and immediately, the local men charged at him at the same time, with swords, axes, and blackjacks. Naruto, not in the mood for disarming them one by one, he immediately disarmed them with magic that he learned a long time ago, with a flick of his hand. The men were confused at what is going on, one moment, they were charging with their weapons, the next, those weapons are currently sitting on the ground, they were about to pick them up but Naruto didn't give them that chance. In a blink of an eye, Naruto appeared behind one of the men and knocked him on the ground, followed by kicking another from his left at the stomach which made the man fly and crashed into the wall, and went unconscious. The following seconds were a massacre, Naruto disabled all the men in such a short time, and true to his word, no one died, only knocked out cold. After a few moments, he heard a voice from his back.

"Do you always bring trouble? Naruto." Naruto chuckled, but he didn't turn around, instead, he began to walk back to the inn.

"Lilac and Gooseberries, hmm… you haven't changed a bit, Yennefer…"

 **A/N: And done! Sorry for the very long wait, I have been busy with real life and I never found the right time to continue my stories, well, before New Year, but, here I am, I'm back!**

 **= Pairings**=

 **Kaguya Ōtsutsuki** 大筒木カグヤ

 **Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon**

 **A/N: Anyone else that deserves to be here? Just one or two more and that's it. Give your thoughts in the reviews and PM, no flames needed, I tend to ignore them but they're rather annoying, and please, NO GUEST reviews, I have blocked guest reviews in my settings so please, use your FanFiction account and if you don't have one, create one, it is very easy.**


End file.
